Watching television has historically been and continues to be a social activity. While in the past, users would typically gather in a same room and view a television program together, the current and growing trend is for users to watch television content individually and share what they are watching with friends. Some users, for example, those who have the same video service subscription, may be able to watch the same content at the same time; however, other users may not have access to the same content as their friends. Another current and growing trend amongst users is to share videos via social media sites; however, videos are restricted to non-copyright content.
Oftentimes, users desire to share protected video content with others who may or may not have access to the content. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.